popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Squeaky Pop
|occupation = Singer |friends = Best Popple Pals |likes = Singing Fame Insulting other Popples (formerly) |dislikes = Not getting what she wants (formerly) }} Squeaky Pop is a popular musician introduced in the second season of Popples. She is played by singer Megan Nicole, who performed "Together with My Friends". Appearance Squeaky Pop is a pink-and-yellow Popple with orange ears, orange eyes, short white hair, lime-green eyebrows, and has two light pink spots on her cheeks. She also wears a large-sized pink-and-green hair bow, violet heart-shaped sunglasses, a green belt with a pink star with purple outline on the center, a purple bracelet and pink bracelet on her right arm. Personality When Squeaky is first introduced, she was a selfish, sassy, and vain diva. She had no problem being openly rude to everyone around her, especially to her own fans: she hated Izzy's version of exploring, Lulu's Popplooloo Juice, Bubbles' Poppleberry popcakes, the chair that Lulu provided, and Yikes's drumming. Squeaky was so self-absorbed, bossy, arrogant, superficial and demanding who only accepts what she wants that she doesn't even show any concern to the Best Popple Pals when she hired them as her roadies or towards her original band members after they all quit because of her attitude. She thought highly of herself and lowly of others as she believes that she deserves everything and takes pride in her famous lifestyle. But after she realized how much of a snob she really is, Squeaky felt remorseful and apologizes for her actions towards Bubbles and her friends. She even admits that her fans deserve better and she becomes kinder and friendlier after visiting Popplopolis. Abilities Squeaky Pop possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming herself into a ball to roll around. She is also exceptional at singing and playing a guitar. Relationships Bubbles Bubbles is Squeaky Pop's biggest fan who always admire her. When Squeaky came to Popplopolis, she hired her as her assistant as a way to get away from Mayor Maynot. Throughout the episode, she treated Bubbles poorly and called her a "loser" at one point. After she got called out by the Best Popple Pals for her diva attitude, she furiously fired Bubbles and her friends altogether. But during her concert, Squeaky heard Bubbles singing and decided to join her after she realizes how much of a snob she really is towards her. On the day after the concert, she arrived on the Treepod to apologizes to her for her actions and how she helped her realizes the true meaning of friendship and teamwork. Best Popple Pals After Squeaky Pop hired Bubbles as her assistant, she also hired the Best Popple Pals as her roadies. Just like what she did to Bubbles, Squeaky treated the Best Popple Pals poorly and heavily insulted all of them. And because of her diva attitude, she's also very furious when they called her out for it that she fired them. Eventually after she realized how much of a snob she really is towards them, she apologizes to them for her actions and even offered them a chance to be her band whenever she need one on her many tours. Milton Maynot Squeaky doesn't like Mayor Maynot wanting to assist her and every time she interacts with him, she would insult him. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Squeaky shares a similar character model as one of the Popple mothers that's seen in the series. Aside from Squeaky wearing accessories, the only differences between the two is their hair color: the mother's hair is lime-green while Squeaky's hair is white. Because of it, there're a couple of instances in which Squeaky's ball form would depict her having lime-green hair instead of white. * Despite Squeaky is voiced by Megan Nicole, her design is similar to Sia's stage persona because of the hair color, giant hair bow, and sunglasses that covers her eyes. * According to Megan Nicole, Squeaky Pop is her first voice over gig and she's her favorite character. * Aside from her talent for singing, Squeaky can also play a guitar as seen in "To Err is Popple". * In "Pop-Party Crasher", a mannequin that looks similar to Squeaky can be seen. * Squeaky can be seen in the TV that Lulu, Izzy, and Sunny watched in "Pop-Sitters". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters